The True Kyubbi Vessel
by Deres
Summary: Trained from a young age by the Kyubbi how will Naruto turn out. Dark,Powerful Naruto Not 'Good' Kyubbi. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Disclamer: I Don't own naruto or any other charecters in this story.

Deres: This is my first story so any constructive critism is welcome but try not to flame, thank you!

Here is the full summary of: The true Kyubbi vessel

What would have happened if naruto was in tune with the Kyubbi at a young age and raised in its image. Trained from a young age Naruto is powerful, but it came at the cost of his morality and freindships. The only person he has ever really know is Kyubbi and its way of thinking and acting. Dark Powerful Naruto Fic, Not a 'Good' Kyubbi Fic (I hate them, Kyubbi is EVIL deal with it).

Now i know its short but i wil try to add stuff like techniques and other such things as it gets along. I will also be having a pool to see if there should be a realationship in theis story, I'm leaning towards no but its up to my readers. If it is decided to have one ill have another pool to see whos its with but i am not writing a harem or yaoi/yuri.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting the Vessel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Bold: Kyubbi**

_Italics: Thoughts/Jutsu_

Chapter One: Meeting the Vessel

Screams tore though the silence of the night so terror filled that the hair on the back of your head stands on end. The sounds are coming from the poorer district of town more precisely from the ally outside of a shady bar called 'The drunken toad'. The perpetrators of these screams were grown men staring at a shadowed figure at the other end of the ally. Suddenly the figures moved and faster that the men could blink, three were dead leaving only one alive.

"W-What are you" Stammered the last man alive.

"…" The figure stayed silent as he methodically moved the blade and decapitated the last living man. He wiped his blade clean on the dead mans cloths and looted them of any valuables they had.

"**Very good my tensai"**

"_Thank you Master"_

'**These fools thought they could hurt my avatar! As if such pathetic mortals could lay a finger on you."**

"…" The figure removed the hood that was shadowing his face revealing blood red almost black hair and violet eyes, And three prominent 'Whisker' marks on each of his cheeks. This is the face of Uzamaki Naruto the vessel and avatar of the Kyubbi no Kitsune, The nine tailed demon fox which is sealed inside his stomach.

Naruto learned about the Kyubbi when he was three years old after the matron of the orphanage kicked him out for the night. Some drunks took it upon themselves to tell him, ever since that day he has been trained by the Kyubbi to fit his ideal image of his vessel. Trained to kill silently and efficiently, as well as showing no emotions when killing. This is the ideal of the Demon Fox.

As he worked his way though the streets to his home he kept his eyes open for anything he could steal and sell for money which was always in short supply for him. The blade at his waist was stolen as well as most of his clothing, The Kyubbi had him start to steal when he was four years old and save any money that he could. In order to buy anything that stealing could not get him, such as training weights for his arms and legs and a scabbard for his sword.

Even though he stole he could not get anything but the lowest quality of equipment. All of the better equitment and weapons are made by people with enough shinobi training to weaken or kill him, if he got caught it would be all over for him. The council of Konoha would have his head on a platter, and at his current level he could not kill them. One day though he could and would find and slaughter everyone of those council members who forced him to live in this hell.

The only thing that Naruto lived for anymore were making his master happy and getting strong enough to decimate anyone who ever hurt him. The only people that he respected were the Saidame Hokage Sarutobi, and a curious ANBU named Kakashi who was about to stop a beating before he witnessed them all get slaughtered by Naruto, But instead of confronting him he left him alone.

Naruto does not like anyone, the view of using your power to protect those precious to you is a fools way of justifying their actions to a judging society. Care only for yourself, kills only for yourself, and only care about yourself. These are the lessons that he was raised and treated as since he could walk and talk.

Naruto's home was in the worst part of town , and the only place he could live in relative security. He lived in a house he built himself on a patch of land that noone wanted or even cared about. His house was little more then a place to spend the night, and that was all he used it for. He had no need for furniture because he had never had it so he could not notice the lack of.

He arrived home with a loaf of bread and a couple pieces of fruit that he stole on his way home. After finishing his meal he headed out into the forest to his training ground. It is his training ground because under the Kyubbi's guidence he layered the area within one mile in a heavy blanket of traps, that at the outmost layer would incapacitate the enemy and at the innermost area would kill them. This was his one sanctuary with only one entrance that took him half an hour to manuver into even with his intimate knowledge of the workings of his traps.

The actual training ground was one mile square with a one hundred meter square in the center of it surounded by forest. His training routine included running the perimeter of the area twenty-five times followed by five hundred push-ups, sit-ups, punches with each arm, kicks with each legs, and five hundred swings of the sword in the directions of his choosing. Immediatly following that he took a ten minute break to give his body a chance to heal itself of any pulled muscles or even broken bones sometimes. After he finished his break he summoned five hundred Shadow Clones and sent the on various tasks for studing any books he managed to procure to working on chakra control exercises that the Kyubbi has taught him.

Now the Shadow Clone technique was taught to Naruto by the Kyubbi when he was four year old in order to excelerate his training.The Demon Fox had already figured out the imformation exchange when he taught Naruto the technique (What do you think he did for three years inside the seal, one advantage of being a demon thousands of years of expierience). He also knew that it was useless to have them do physical exercises becaues that would not transfer, Because when the Shadow Clone was dispersed part of the spirit energy that went into its making is returned to the user but the physical part of it is lost so only the mental part is transfered. That doesnt mean that they are useless in his training because when he spares against one or has them spare against each other he would get the knowledge from both sides of the fight, such as knowing how to block or counter certain moves that he hadn't thought of or how to throw and unexpected attack to suprise his enemy.

After he sent his clones out to do their appointed tasks, which normally included a third doing chakra control and the other third spread out between Tai, Ken, Nin, or Genjutsu. He himself entered his mindscape in order to be taught by the Kyubbi Directly in whatever he thought that he needs the most improvment in. Today it was Ninjutsu.

"**Ahh, so my tensai has arrived"**

"Hai Master, What shall i be learning today?"

**"A very useful technique that i know higher level shinobi tend to use. It is the summoning technique"**

"Will my summons be fox's Master?"

**"No, Because i am sealed inside of you i will not be able to create the contract. But i know who can make you a contract"**

"May I ask who master?"

"**Yes, you will be getting a summoning contract to summon..."**

What will Naruto be learning to summon? It's up to you!

Now your choices are:

1.Demons

2.Wolves

3.Hawks

4.Other(You pick but it cannot be something used before)

Now I hope you review I will post the next chapter in either 4 days or 10 reviews whichever comes first!!

Until next time

-Deres


	3. Chapter Two: Training for Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters(if any) in this story

**Bold: Kyubbi**

_Italicts: Jutsu/Thoughts_

Normal: Talking

Now we have had a few votes for the types I put up as well as some original ones from people. KyuubiWolff recommended Dragons while dragoon-zerox recomended Elemental Spirits. I didn't want to use those even though it was a good idea because there are only so many elements therefore only so many spirits. So in the end i was debating between Dragons and Wolves (Demons didn't get chosen because it was a 3-2 vote for Wolves) I couldn't decide which, So I am going to use Dragons originally and i may work Wolves in later if i can find a plausible reason for him to get the contract.

Thank you all for your reviews they helped me to decide! And a special thank you to KyuubiWolff for all his help in defining and developing Naruto's summons! Also a thank you to YellowDemonFlash for being my first reviewer and for his help in shaping the story!

I do need a beta reader so if anyone wants it send me a tell (If you write your own stories you will be considered over other people).

If your pick did not get chosen you can still change the outcome of the story by voting in the next poll! I am going to give until chapter four to vote on whether or not Naruto should have a relationship with anyone! I personally think he shouldn't because he is not a good person in this story and never will be (So a relationship will be hard to have). If you do end up voting for him to have one it will be with an OC because there are no characters in the Manga or Anime who will have a like enough personality for him to be with.

One rule for the voting: No Matter What You Vote It Will NOT Be Yaoi. I refuse to write Yaoi or Yuri if you like it good for you write your own story.

Now on to the story!

* * *

"**Ahh, so my tensai has arrived"**

"Hai Master, What shall i be learning today?"

**"A very useful technique that i know higher level shinobi tend to use. It is the summoning technique"**

"Will my summons be fox's Master?"

**"No, Because i am sealed inside of you i will not be able to create the contract. But i know who can make you a contract"**

"May I ask who master?"

"**Yes, you will be getting a summoning contract to summon..."**

Chapter Two: Old Friends, New Allies!

"**Yes, you will be getting a summoning contract to summon Dragons"**

**"**Dragon's Master?"

**"Hai, Dragons one of the other tailed demons is a dragon and he can make u a contract for himself and his kin"**

"Where must I go in order to meet this dragon"

**"On the border of Fire country and Earth country, there is a cave in the mountains where he chooses to make his lair, he is the Eight Tailed Dragon"**

**"**How can i get him to make me the contract?"

"**You can't, But I can. You will have to let me control your body when we meet with him or he will just kill you without a thought."**

"Hai Master, But how are we going to get there the Hokage is unlikely to let us leave on our own like that"

**"You just leave that to me my Tensai"**

**"**Hai Master"

**"Now i want you to train on this technique called Shunpo"**

**"**How does it work Master?"

**"Shunpo is a technique that has two distinct versions. One allows you to move large distances fast, while the other is made for short use, high speed combat."**

**"It is also a seal-less technique that requires immense chakra control and reserves to use properly. That is why you have been training your control so much over the years."**

**"**I see Master, how does it work?"

"**The short use version is much easier to learn so I am going to have you start on that."**

**"It works by creating a path of chakra under you feet to your destination and moving along said path. Think of it like when you do water walking, you make a 'platform' of chakra to stand on but instead of a platform make a path."**

**"**Hai I see what you mean Master. Do you think that my clones can do this or am i needed to do this?"

**"Your clones can help but you must do it yourself as well so that your body can get use to the strain that it will put on you"**

**"**Hai Master."

**"Now get to work. I will bring you back inside of your mind scape later to tell you how to leave the village."**

"Hai"

With that thought Naruto left his mind scape in order to get to work learning the technique. he proceeded to summon one-hundred clones to work on this technique as well as himself. Whenever a clone managed to make a breakthrough in the technique he would immediately suicide in order to disperse his knowledge to his fellow clones and to Naruto himself so that they could better preform the technique.

* * *

Three hours later. (So around 7:struggling PM) 

As the smoke from the dispersed clones filled the air we find Naruto on his knees struggling against the influx of information that the clones provided. By now he could preform Shunpo up to a range of one hundred meters and could preform it fifty times before exhausting himself. He was still waiting on his masters call when he finished his exercises again (Same as at beginning) and proceeded to head back into town. By the time he re-entered the populated districts of Konoha it was around 8:00PM, most people were closing shop so it was the ideal time to steal what he could. As he past a weapon shop own by a civilian he summoned a shadow clone to keep watch and Shunpo'd inside to steal some Kunai and Shuriken for target practice.

As he was about to take the Shuriken off the shelf he heard a commotion behind him and shrunk into the shadows of the shop to avoid being seen. The shop keeper was outside yelling at his shadow clone to take his Demon self home and get out of where he is not wanted. Naruto quickly snatched up the Shuriken behind him and Shunpo'd outside, he didn't kill the shopkeeper because if he did a shinobi may take over the shop leaving him with no place to steal him equipment from.

As he continued on his way home he heard the voice of his Master summoning to his mind scape.

"You called me Master"

"**Hai my tensai, This is how you will sneak out of the village tomorrow..."**

* * *

Well thats another chapter done Love it hate it? Whatever you think Review!

Next Chapter; Summoning! The Trial of Wind and Flame! Can Naruto succeed find out next time!

OK for clarification Naruto right now is around nine years old after I finish him getting his summons I will probably do a time skip of a couple years until he enters the academy. Naruto is strong but he is not god-like I would classify him as Mid Chunnin to Low Jounin right now. With Kyubbi helping him high jounin to low ANBU. Yes he is powerful but that will all play its part. Now Vote on whether or not you want a relationship!(There will be NO lemons if someone wants to write one thats fine ill put your pen name here so people can read it!)

Also if anyone here can translate English-Japenese I would love your help because i can't find accurate translator to use!

Unitl next time!

-Deres


End file.
